ADMIN CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core will serve all of the administrative needs of the Hep C Center programs. This will include ensuring regulatory compliance and budgetary oversight. This Core will coordinate all of the programs and will integrate the input of the Executive Committee. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for communicating with NIAID for the scientific and programmatic progress.